


Last gap

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All presented below - simply an attempt to fill the void hiatus. It is likely that events will develop in the same or a similar direction, or - on the contrary, it will be different.</p><p>Все, представленное ниже - просто попытка заполнить пустоту хиатуса. Вполне вероятно, что события будут развиваться в этом или похожем направлении, или - наоборот, все будет совсем иначе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last gap

***  
\- Пирсон. Спектер. Литт. – чеканит Луис, все больше напоминая ей при этом разъяренного бобра, у которого бревно увели прямо из-под носа. – Вот чего я хочу, Джессика!   
Она медлит с ответом, сознавая, что ее загнали в угол.  _Передвинуть стену_ , как любит повторять Харви, вот только – куда…   
\- Луис, я не могу вчера тебя уволить, а завтра объявить всем нашим партнерам, что передумала, более того – вынести твое имя на стену, - она старается быть разумной, хотя очень хочется сорваться, кричать и топать ногами, как он. Но – не Луис виноват во всем этом… Он – жертва обстоятельств, которую очень легко было приносить… только вот теперь этот жертвенный баран планирует не только лягаться, но и бодаться…   
\- Ты должен дать мне время… чтобы как-то это все устроить…  
\- Ты мне его не дала! – в запале бросает он, - ты, которая стояла тут, с видом оскорбленной невинности, заставляя меня чувствовать себя последним дерьмом! Поэтому, Джессика, - его вымученная улыбка борется с бешенством, затмевающим его разум, - у тебя есть сутки, на раздумья. Либо завтра к этому же времени здесь будет окружной прокурор!   
Развернувшись на каблуках и едва не сбив застывшую в дверях Донну, Луис направляется к лифту.   
  
\- Харви уже едет… - Донна поворачивается к неподвижной, словно статуя из черного мрамора, Джессике, неуверенно добавляя, - и Майк… они ужинали… и.  
Его имя срабатывает спусковым крючком – Джессика переводит взгляд на нее и кивает, - Харви пусть зайдет, как появится. Один.   
 _Время… Его так мало… Исполнять требования Луиса смешно и несерьезно, а не исполнять – опасно… Майк Росс… Будь проклят тот день, когда она услышала это имя! Стеклянные двери, стеклянные перегородки между офисами, абсолютная прозрачность… на этом всегда настаивала она сама. А теперь, под этим неусыпным наблюдением она не может даже позволить себе расслабиться. Дай слабину и тебя съедят. Это – Нью-Йорк…_  
\- Донна… - не оборачиваясь от окна, зовет Джессика, прекрасно зная, что та все еще торчит поблизости от ее кабинета и лифтов, - свяжи меня с конторой Зейна, сейчас…  
  
Торопливо кивнув, та не спорит, предпочитая не напоминать, что сейчас уже почти полночь и вряд ли один из именных партнеров фирмы-конкурента засиживается также поздно, как Джессика. Луис прошелся катком по ее чувствам, не желая даже просто выслушать… В этом весь Луис – он искренне считает всех вокруг ему обязанными, особенно теперь, когда правда сделалась общим достоянием… бедный Майк… бедный Харви!   
\- Джессика, там не отвечают, - сделав пару звонков, сообщает она, - мне найти его для вас?  
\- Будь так любезна, - переходя на крайне вежливый тон, демонстрируя тем самым высшую степень раздражения, отвечает Джессика, - и наше досье на Роберта Зейна из спецархива захвати.   
  
Предчувствия никогда не обманывают… вот и сейчас – снова влипли в дерьмо по самое «не хочу»! Малой сопит рядом, старательно делая вид, что думает. Хорошо, хоть молчит. Донна ничего толком не сказала, только выдохнула судорожное «приезжай!» в трубку, остальное Харви домыслил сам. Луис нашел что-то, за что можно зацепиться и, если следовать логике, причина сидит сейчас рядом и молчит… Но как, черт возьми?!  
\- Если Луис узнал, что я… - Майк не заканчивает предложения, вопросительно глядя. Харви недовольно дергает плечом, - Предположения строить все равно бесполезно, мы почти приехали… - впрочем, тут же противореча самому себе, - о чем вы с ним говорили? Ты ведь ходил к нему вчера…  
\- И сегодня… - сконфуженно добавляет тот и принимается оправдываться на возмущенный вздох Харви, - я хотел сам сообщить ему, что мы вернули Версо-Лайф! Харви! Я – его должник, ты ведь это понимаешь? Не ты, не Джессика или Донна, а я! Из-за меня Луис отказался от единственного, быть может, шанса устроить свою жизнь! А теперь у него вообще все пошло кувырком!  
\- Жертвы развращают того, ради кого приносятся, - циничным тоном цитирует тот, - не пытайся лечь на амбразуру – не выйдет. Выбор всегда остается за нами и Луису это известно ничуть не хуже, чем нам с тобой. Не делай из него идиота – он знал, на что идет.  
Створки лифта открываются с легким звоном, Донна встречает их в холле.   
\- Что у него есть? – Харви даже не останавливается, просто задерживается на секунду-другую.  
\- Признание мое и Джессики, - рапортует Донна, тот поджимает губы.  
\- А что – было?  
\- Ключ…  
\- Какой? – встревает жаждущий оказаться полезным Майк, - тот, что был в его вещах?  
\- Подожди в кабинете, - ровным тоном прерывает его Харви, - Донна…  
\- Майк, пойдем, - пересекшись с Харви взглядом, принимается увещевать та, - я сделаю кофе…  
  
\- Он требует восстановления в должности? – с порога уточняет Харви, входя в просторный ее кабинет, - зачем ты подтвердила его подозрения…  
\- Самое простое решение, - Джессика разворачивается вместе с креслом, - убить Майка Росса…  
\- Предлагаешь мне найти киллера, - он останавливается напротив стола, - или взяться за дело самому?  
\- Уволить его теперь… - проворно поднявшись, Джессика подходит ближе, - да и всегда – я не могу, он слишком во многое посвящен…  
\- К тому же, где еще ты найдешь такого юриста – за такие деньги, - не удерживается от комментария Харви, скрывая усмешку в уголках губ.  
\- Веселишься, Харви… - он встречает заслуженный полный праведного негодования взгляд ведущего партнера фирмы. – Тебе все еще смешно… Конечно, ведь не ты стоял здесь полчаса назад, пока Луис бросался грязью и качал права!   
\- Это же Луис! – все еще не уяснивший масштабы катастрофы, Харви чуть разводит руками, - ну, дай ты ему, что он просит, и дело с концом. Он – замечательный юрист и его увольнение, если честно, было…  
\- Он хочет свое имя – на стене, - прерывает его благодушное разглагольствование она, - завтра. Иначе – здесь будет прокуратура…  
\- У него ничего нет на нас! – молниеносно реагирует Харви, - делу нужны факты, а не его дурацкие домыслы про ключи и оценки Майка в учебном табеле!   
\- У него – Шейла… - по-прежнему ровным тоном произносит Джессика, - у которой есть весь архив личных дел юридического факультета Гарварда и среди них нет Майка Росса…   
\- Черт!  
\- Вот именно. Я хочу, чтобы ты это уладил, Харви… мне все равно – как. Исчезнет ли твой протеже или Луис вдруг передумает, меня это не волнует. Я не хочу больше слышать ни о том, ни о другом хотя бы какое-то время…  
  
Если не включать верхний свет, то город, залитый огнем реклам и светом бесконечных окон, кажется морем светлячков. Только если присмотреться, увидишь за этим бездонную трясину, с жадностью поглощающую всех, попавших в нее. Харви сказал – ждать… Майк зарекся спорить с ним, ему хватило недавнего опыта и того чувства беспомощности, когда они «по разные стороны».   
\- Ты не виноват, Майк, - Донна возвращается с кухни с двумя чашками кофе, для него и для себя.  
\- Все так говорят, - не оборачиваясь от окна, отзывается он, - не твоя вина, Майк… рефреном… мне давно пора приобрести футболку с такой надписью и носить ее на манер Супермена.  
\- На кого ты злишься? – он отмалчивается, но Донну невозможно смутить таким пустяком, - на меня – за то, что разглядела это в тебе? На Харви, за то, что взял тебя, несмотря ни на что? На себя – за то, что струсил и сбежал… - она умеет быть безжалостной. – Или на Луиса – за то, что предложил тебе вернуться, а ты не нашел в себе сил, чтобы отказаться?  
Он молчит, потому что этого не объяснить даже всезнающей и все понимающей Донне Полсон… потому что отдать неожиданно свалившееся на тебя чудо можно всего раз и, в полной мере ощутив его потерю – уже не откажешься от него…  
 _Выбирай, Харви… Логан откидывается на офисном стуле с таким видом, будто уже заранее уверен в результате. Харви же не отводит взгляда, хотя по его лицу, как всегда, сложно угадать ответ… Внутри все сжимается, потому что это дело, эта нескончаемая сделка, вымотавшая нервы и души, добралась и до них… Майк Росс – я выбираю его, фирма останется с ним… Кажется, можно вспомнить о том, как дышать… и попытаться сфокусировать взгляд не на возмущенном уже почти бывшем клиенте фирмы Пирсон-Спектер, а на выражении лица Харви…_  
\- Какая разница, Донна! – Майк, наконец, отлипает от окна, - Я вылечу отсюда в сотню раз быстрее Луиса, едва он произнесет мое имя и свои требования в одном предложении!   
\- Не вылетишь… - Харви притворяет за собой тяжелую стеклянную дверь, Майк смотрит недоверчиво, - Я не настолько важен для фирмы, читай – для Джессики, чтобы она рисковала своим положением…и твой блеф, Харви, не сработает по второму кругу…  
\- Не сработает – откроем фирму на паях с тобой с другом месте, - три бокала в которые льется виски, медленно запотевают от тающего в них льда. – А вообще, Джессика предполагает, что от твоего увольнения проку не будет…  
\- Ну да… - с тоскою замечает Майк, - проще убить, чтоб не мучиться…   
\- Такие крайние средства оставим на потом, - передав один бокал Донне, другой протягивая ему, отвечает Харви, - теперь у нас проблема посерьезней…  
\- Луис, - озвучивает Донна, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, - Джессика хочет, чтобы ты его переубедил?  
\- Или его, или… - Харви выразительным взглядом скользит по нахохлившемуся Малому, примостившемуся на подоконнике возле баскетбольных мячей. – А ведь я просил тебя, Майк! – в сердцах выговаривает вдруг он. Тот поднимает на него угрюмый взгляд.  
\- Тогда большего я сделать не мог… А уж про этот дурацкий ключ и ты мог бы мне рассказать! Но, боже мой, неужели Великий и Ужасный Харви Спектер не состоит в Ордене Адвокатов Гарварда?  
\- Так! Прекратите – оба! – Донна привычно прерывает сардоническую перепалку, - Джессика не любит, когда ее загоняют в угол.  
\- Никто этого не любит, - допивая виски, комментирует Майк, садясь рядом с ней на диван.  
\- Если тебя прижали к стене… - начинает Харви, - Отодвинь ее, - подхватывает Майк, - но с Шейлой нам вряд ли удастся договориться…  
\- У Луиса есть только его собственные догадки, отсутствие файла Майка в архиве у Шейлы Саас и признание Джессики… - Харви снова наливает всем виски.  
\- Устное, - добавляет Донна, - и – мое, если уж на то пошло…  
\- Донна!!  
\- Что? – возмущается она, - я не могла допустить, чтобы он связался с Шейлой! Он и так считает, что я – его предала…  
\- Значит, - встревает Майк, - даже если мы найдем лазейку, Луис не одного из нас не станет слушать, даже тебя?  
\- Он сказал, что я обманывала его с тех самых пор, как ты появился здесь. И он не далек от истины…  
\- Ты забыла добавить всем известный здесь рефрен… - отворачиваясь, бурчит он.  
\- Тебе придется убедить в этом Луиса, Майк, - глядя в упор, произносит Харви, - он вернул тебя в фирму, он знает, что из тебя вышел отличный юрист… несмотря ни на что...  
\- А мне что делать?  
\- Иди домой, Донна, я вызову машину – тебя отвезут. Ты понадобишься завтра днем.  
\- Так у нас – есть план?  
\- Вроде того…  
  
Отправив Донну, оба из офиса уходить не торопились, Харви достал еще одну бутылку скотча, Майк закатал рукава рубашки и распустил узел галстука.  
\- У тебя и правда есть план?  
\- Да,  _мы с моим планом и книгой завалимся в мою постель!_  – залпом осушая бокал, отзывается он.  
\- «Как украсть миллион», серьезно? – тихо радуясь, включается в привычную пикировку Майк, на что Харви пожимает плечами, - А что тебя не устраивает,  _феноменально способный мальчик?_    
-  _Вы так недавно начали врать и так уверенно врете – у вас талант,_  - не сходя с места цитирует Майк, вызывая согласную улыбку в ответ.  
\- Ладно,  _папин кузен из Южной Америки,_  давай вернемся к насущной проблеме…  
\- Луис…  
\- Его имя – на стене.  
\- Так вот чего он хочет от Джессики в обмен на молчание…- у Майка выходит почти прозаично, - и имеет полное право, надо заметить. Устав фирмы писал тоже он, так что с этой стороны найти лазейку вряд ли удастся…  
\- Ее надо найти, Майк! – с нажимом произносит Харви, - либо мы должны привести ему очень вескую причину, почему Луис не должен нас всех выдавать.  
\- Может, соучастие? – наугад предлагает Майк.  
\- Нет, - с сожалением отклоняет версию Харви, - ему, как «раскаявшемуся», сойдет с рук…  
\- Да это недоказуемо! – срывается Майк, - то, что моего досье нет у Шейлы, мало кого заинтересует. А все остальное – может, я филонил, пропускал лекции и все сдавал экстерном? Что, впрочем, так и было в колледже…  
\- Который ты не закончил, - приподняв бровь, напоминает Харви ровным тоном, - Майк, дело не в том – что у Луиса есть, дело в том, что начнут копать. А если начнут – то докопаются и до фальшивого диплома, и до Коллегии адвокатов… хакерский след можно проследить, если задаться такой целью.  
\- А если – во второй раз? – не сдается тот, - Луис ведь сам меня нанимал, а еще с прошлого года знает, что у меня в табеле не все идеально…  
\- Это – глупо и по-детски, - снова отметает его идею Харви, - как в песочнице, ты отобрал мою лопатку, я тебя стукну ведерком… Нет… давай думать.  
\- Думать можно – когда есть, над чем, - Майк решительно тянется к бутылке, сворачивая пробку, золотистая жидкость плещется в бокалы, красиво омывая стенки, - а у нас – патовая ситуация. Либо Луис додавливает Джессику, либо… - взгляд Майка делается вдруг отсутствующим, так всегда бывает перед очередным «озарением»…  
\- Слушай, Харви, а почему Луис не пошел с этим – к тебе?   
\- Я – не ведущий управляющий партнер, решения принимает Джессика.  
\- Именно! Решения! – продолжает почти что междометьями изъясняться Майк, - Джессика ведь уволила Луиса, так? И на нее же он больше всех зол!  
\- Ну… ты куда-то ведешь или просто мои слова за мной и повторяешь? – недовольно ворчит Харви, откинувшись в кресле и с наслаждением стягивая галстук.  
\- Веду… конечно, веду! – отмахивает Малой, принимаясь мерить кабинет шагами. Благо – есть, где развернуться, лениво думает Харви, наблюдая за мельтешением своего бывшего личного помощника.   
\- Да сядь уже! – замечает он, когда от очередного пробега Малого по кабинету, начинает слегка мутить, - и выскажись.  
\- Я не знаю – как это организовать, - честно признается он, - но хорошо бы убедить Луиса, что ты планируешь… - он останавливается, глядя на наставника и друга, - только не убивай меня, Харви,  _я тебе еще пригожусь…_  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Луис поверил в то, что я создаю альянс против Джессики, - задумчиво цедит Харви, глядя на Майка, - и потому он мне нужнее у Роберта Зейна в фирме, нежели здесь…   
\- Мне это кажется единственным выходом, - пожимает тот плечами, наблюдая за почти непроницаемым лицом Харви. За прошедшие годы Майк навострился распознавать мельчайшие изменения, намекающие на то или иное настроение начальника, а потом и напарника. И сейчас Харви не был недоволен, скорее – озадачен. В этом состоянии он вряд ли пробудет долго, мозг Харви работает с повышенным КПД.  
\- Поскольку ни меня, ни тебя Луис в ближайшие столетия слушать не станет, Донну – тоже, - Харви ловит рассеянный взгляд Малого, - придется твою Рейчел подключать. Только давай вот без этих криков  _«ты с ума сошел!»_  и  _«я не стану ее вмешивать!»_. Угу?  
\- Да я сам предложить хотел, - угрюмо отзывается Майк, - Луис к ней очень привязан… даже в истории с Логаном… - он замолкает, не желая вспоминать. Харви чуть заметно кивает – все нормально? В ответ Майк молча прикрывает глаза – да, спасибо…  
\- Тогда давай к деталям… - новая порция виски льется в бокалы…  
  
  
***  
Странная ночь закончилась, хотя это и казалось невозможным, после всех пережитых потрясений. У Майка на душе по-прежнему скребутся кошки, но теперь они делают это как-то «без огонька»… Надо же – привыкаю… сам себе удивляется он, рассматривая себя в зеркале мужского туалета фирмы. Домой решили не ехать оба, клиент должен был подойти на предварительную беседу перед дачей показаний, буквально, через десять минут.   
\- Чистая рубашка у тебя в кабинете, - голос Рейчел от двери отвлекает его от мрачных дум, - как и горячий кофе и рогалик.   
\- Заходи, я здесь один, - быстро ополоснув лицо и пройдясь мокрой рукой по волосам, Майк разворачивается к ней. – Спасибо и прости, что не позвонил.   
\- Донна позвонила, - улыбается она, - а когда ты так и не пришел…  
\- Ты – умница, - шепчет он, обнимая ее.   
\- Что случилось? – Рейчел отстраняется, пытливо заглядывая ему в лицо, - у Донны был странный голос. Харви мне не сказал ничего едкого, а уже почти десять утра. Да и ты… Из-за чего вы провели тут всю ночь?  
\- Пойдем… - Майк ненавязчиво подталкивает ее к выходу, - ты же мне, кажется, кофе принесла… - в кабинете, притворив дверь, он быстро переодевается, - Харви так или иначе настаивает на твоем участии…  
\- В чем?   
\- Пригласи Луиса на обед, - несвежая рубашка летит в угол, быстрый взгляд на часы не утешает, - тебя он, может быть, захочет увидеть…  
\- Надо сделать так, чтобы захотел, - Харви уже стоит на пороге, - Майк, тебе галстук завязать или справишься сам?  
\- Я еще кофе хлебнуть хотел… - поправляя воротничок рубашки, оправдывается тот, - и рогалик…  
\- Ага, а с мистером Парсонсом обсуждать детали его показаний буду я, - ворчит Харви, присаживаясь на край стола и, откусив от рогалика большую часть, запивает кофе. – Что? Не делай такое лицо, тебе не идет. Марш в конференц-зал.  
\- Я уже не твой личный помощник, вообще-то, - бубнит он, выходя.  
\- Да, кстати, - Харви, вытирая руки салфеткой, замечает, наконец, Рейчел, - личный помощник, бумаги по Квебеку?!  
\- Составлены и сданы в архив, - улыбается она и, опережая вопрос, - заявление в Верховный суд на замену судьи по делу корпорации BG Motors у тебя на столе, ходатайство о примирении без выноса дела в суд отправлено на рассмотрение противных сторон. Еще что-нибудь?  
Смерив ее непонятным взглядом и прицельно отправив пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в корзину, Харви направляется к выходу, договаривая на ходу, - Пригласи Луиса на обед и сделай так, чтобы он – пришел…  
  
\- Харви! – сначала его нагоняет голос, а пару мгновений спустя и сама Джессика уравнивает шаг рядом с ним. – Ты решил проблему?  
\- Мы – в процессе, Джессика…  
\- Иными словами – у вас ничего нет! – жестко резюмирует она, останавливаясь напротив своего кабинета, - Я не хочу соглашаться на шантаж Луиса, но выхода ты мне не даешь!   
\- У нас еще есть время до вечера, - спокойно отвечает Харви, - ты мне доверяешь, Джессика?   
\- Пока – да, - ничуть не смутившись тем, как это прозвучало, кивает она, - но я не забыла и твои слова –  _уйдет он, уйду и я…_  
\- Намекаешь, что в данный момент подобная угроза не возымела бы нужного действия, - чуть усмехнувшись, Харви смотрит прямо, - и у тебя есть, кем заткнуть все щели...  
\- Сделай свою работу, Харви! – зло бросает она, на каблуках разворачиваясь, - и лучше – сделай ее хорошо!  
  
\- Донна, куда-то собралась? – тщательно дозируя досаду и злость, накрывшие его после их милой пикировки с Джессикой, уточняет он, проходя мимо ее стола в свой кабинет. – Нет, к Луису на обед ты не пойдешь… потому что – все испортишь. Да – были прецеденты и нет – озвучивать их я не хочу.  
\- Зачем тебе я, Харви, - оставив сумку в покое, она заходит внутрь, - ты прекрасно ведешь диалог за нас обоих.   
\- Одному не справится с открывалкой, - сохраняя серьезность, отзывается он, - ты ведь знаешь, что я – прав. Я в Рейчел-то сомневаюсь, а если еще и ты туда притащишься…   
\- Рейчел – наживка! – осеняет, наконец, Донну, - вы с Майком собираетесь вести переговоры лично, я должна быть там, Харви! Я смогу его убедить!  
\- Да? Мне кажется, это Луис сказал тебе вчера на этом самом месте, что именно ты – предатель, нет?  
\- Тебя тоже не ждут распростертые объятия, - недовольно замечает она, на что Харви лишь пожимает плечами.  
\- Мы с Луисом – разберемся… не в первый и не в последний раз…  
\- А в меня ты уже не веришь!   
\- Верю, - он подходит ближе, - но не в этом деле. Луис и без того взбеленится, когда увидит нас с Майком, я не хочу, чтобы он и на тебя публично орал.  
\- Еще неизвестно… - начинает было Донна. Харви качает головой, - мы его обманывали и собираемся продолжать в том же духе. Не надо, чтобы он и тебя с этим связывал.   
\- Тогда, - поправив безупречный и тщательно продуманный беспорядок на голове, Донна возвращается за свой стол, - я перехвачу Рейчел, пока вы будете обрабатывать Луиса, Майк ведь не рассказал ей подробности?  
\- Нет. Не рассказал.   
\- Вот и чудненько. Я все сделаю сама.   
  
\- Луис! – Рейчел приветливо машет рукой из-за стола, - рада, что ты все-таки выбрался.   
\- Я не собирался приходить, - быстро проходя через зал, он усаживается напротив нее, - но потом подумал, что тебе предстоит узнать и решил, что будет лучше, если я тебе сам расскажу.  
\- О чем ты, Луис? – не на шутку обеспокоившись, Рейчел отодвигает телефон, по которому должна была подать сигнал Харви.   
\- О твоем Майке, будь он неладен! Он – аферист и обманщик! Спорим, он не рассказал тебе про Гарвард? – Луис едва сдерживается, - а вот Харви – в курсе, и Джессика, и даже Донна!   
\- Ну да, Луис, мы – дерьмо, а ты у нас – весь в белом! – Харви, а следом и Майк, приближаются к столу, - спасибо, Рейчел, можешь идти. Донна ждет в моей машине.  
\- И ты! – Луис смеривает растерявшуюся девушку презрительным взглядом, - все вы мазаны одним миром!   
\- Кончай, Луис! – прерывает его Харви, - Это я попросил Рейчел организовать нам встречу и звучало это не как просьба, - он переводит взгляд на Рейчел, - Иди…  
\- Если Джессика думает, что присылая тебя, она что-то исправит… - пожевав губами, Луис прочнее усаживается в кресле. – Я не буду говорить с тобой, Харви, даже если ты притащишь сюда когорту сногсшибательных девиц и станцуешь вместе с ними канкан!   
Не выдержав, Майк тихо фыркает, заслужив от Харви мысленный подзатыльник.   
\- Картинка, конечно, красивая, Луис, и поверь – ты многое потерял бы, отказавшись на это посмотреть, - уже получивший один виртуальный подзатыльник Майк явно напрашивается на второй, старательно сохраняя серьезное выражение лица. Мазнув по нему очередным выразительным взглядом, отчего тот непроизвольно ежится, Харви снова возвращается к Луису. – Знаю, что сейчас это звучит… ненужным, но Джессика уволила тебя, не я. Меня она поставила перед этим фактом, не особо желая слушать мои контр-аргументы.   
Скорчивший новую презрительную мину, Луис надменно молчит, показательно игнорируя его слова, Харви пожимает плечами, Майк выступает вперед.  
\- Луис, я здесь не для того, чтобы угрожать, умолять или уговаривать, - отодвинув кресло, в котором сидела Рейчел, он опускается в него, - только благодаря тебе – я смог вернуться… Собственно, поэтому я… мы с Харви сегодня здесь – я твой должник…  
\- Заткнись, Майк, - спокойно замечает Харви, - Луис, хочешь вернуться – давай, хочешь свое имя на стене – мне похрен…   
\- Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда?  
\- Майк прав, - отвечает Харви, - мы у тебя в должниках… Тебя вышибла за дверь Джессика, вот и воюй с ней…  
\- Поэтому я и дал ей время, - Луис картинно смотрит на часы, - которое, между прочим, очень быстро истекает…  
\- Послушай, Луис…- вздохнув, он продолжает, - мы не враги тебе, ни я, ни Майк… Ты можешь давить на Джессику,  _пока не станет больно_ , и ты получишь свое имя на стене… как Хардман, Дарби и другие…  
\- И где все они сейчас, Луис? – подливает масла в огонь Майк. – А если Джессика… не захочет выполнять твои требования... ты погубишь фирму…  
\- Дело даже не в том, что Джессика, я и Майк окажемся под угрозой суда и тюрьмы, - вновь вступает Харви, - на фирму, на твой дом, подадут столько судебных исков, что нас просто погребет под ними. Будет все гораздо хуже, чем перед слиянием с Дарби…  
\- У тебя есть, что предложить? – сварливо произносит Луис, - а то по мозгам ты всегда ездишь профессионально… - Харви переглядывается с Майком прежде, чем ответить.  
\- Как насчет Спектер-Литт?  
\- Планируешь уйти из фирмы? – прищурившись, Луис рассматривает своего нынешнего оппонента.  
\- Планирую «уйти» Джессику, - спокойно выдерживая его взгляд, отвечает Харви, - и мне бы очень помогло, если бы ты согласился на место старшего партнера в фирме Роберта Зейна.  
\- Он не возьмет меня без клиента.  
\- Возьмет, я договорился…- теперь взгляд Харви неуловимо изменился, наверное, эта перемена заметна лишь Майку, потому что и он весь подобрался, как перед прыжком. Луис медлит, не желая отказываться оттого, что уже точно плывет в руки.  
\- Зачем тебе фирма Зейна?   
\- Это сейчас не важно, Луис, рано раскрывать все карты. Я и без того сказал тебе слишком много, авансом… Так как, Луис, на чем мы порешим?  
\- Мне нужно подумать… - торопливо сообщает он, поднимаясь, - я сообщу…  
\- Думаешь – клюнул? – провожая его озабоченным взглядом, озвучивает Майк вопрос, тревожащий обоих.  
\- Луис никогда не числился среди идиотов, - тоже смотря тому вслед, замечает Харви, - но говорить о чем-то, пока, рано… Посмотрим.  
\- Может, перекусим, - вопросительно глядя на Харви, предлагает Майк, - а то у меня от всей этой нервотрепки зверский аппетит разыгрался. – Приподняв бровь, Харви смотрит на Малого, тот слегка сконфуживается, - а что? Скажи еще, что ты – не нервничал…   
\- Ладно, - не отвечая на вопрос, соглашается тот, - давай поедим, столик все-таки заказан…  
  
\- Донна, так ты мне скажешь, в чем дело или… - Рейчел честно молчала всю дорогу из ресторана до квартиры Донны и потом, пока они вдвоем готовили что-то нехитрое и также незаметно это и съели, запивая вином и болтая о каких-то пустяках.   
\- Луис шантажирует Джессику, - без подготовки выпаливает та, - чтобы вернуться в фирму, с повышением до именного партнера.  
\- Боже мой, чем?! – удивляется Рейчел не слишком естественно, - у Джессики ведь нет страшных тайн!  
\- Не смешно, Рейчел, - качает головой Донна, - особенно тебе станет не смешно, когда ты узнаешь, чем именно Луис прижал Джессику – Майком…  
\- Как – Майком? – моментально изменившимся тоном переспрашивает Рейчел, - он узнал, что Майк… откуда?  
\- От верблюда! – Донна гасит верхний свет, - не суть важно – как, главное теперь – удержать Джессику от активных действий и уговорить Луиса…  
\- Как?! Если Луис упрется…  
\- Харви и Майк как раз сейчас этим занимаются, если Луис им поверит…  
\- А если нет? Тогда Джессика будет вынуждена вернуть его на фирму! – а голосе Рейчел звучат панические нотки, - Донна, ты ведь лучше меня знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто заставляет Джессику сделать то, что ей не по нраву…   
\- Харви не допустит… - неуверенно начинает было Донна, но Рейчел ее перебивает, - Джессика вертит им, как хочет!  
\- Не паникуй, Рейчел! С Майком ничего не случится! Джессика сама его не собирается увольнять.  
\- Она его и брать не хотела, - отзывается та, - если бы не Луис…  
\- Да, если бы не Луис… - обе замолкают.   
\- Слушай, Донна, а Харви уверен, что Луис прямо от него не отправится к Джессике? – Рейчел смотрит на подругу тревожным взглядом, - ты ведь знаешь, каким он бывает иногда… А сейчас, судя по всему, он зол на всех… на всех нас.   
\- Даже если и отправится… - Донна качает головой, - Джессика его не станет слушать – после вчерашнего.  
\- Как знать…  
  
Огни большого города отсюда, с крыши, кажутся просто сборищем светлячков.   
\- Так вот как это выглядит…   
Джессика оборачивается на голос, - Луис. Ты пришел посмотреть, как меня будут выводить в наручниках? Потому что – я не выполню твоих требований.  
\- Я не за этим, Джессика…  
\- Да? А зачем ты явился сюда? – она разворачивается от парапета, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Рассказать тебе о твоем любимчике Харви, - Луис останавливается рядом, - он только что открытым текстом предложил мне убрать со стены твое имя.  
\- Забавно… Только вот отчего это я тебе не верю, Луис? Может, потому что ты мне угрожал, в моем собственном кабинете?!  
\- Это правда, Джессика, можешь спросить Майка, он тоже был там! – Луис настолько уверен в собственных словах, что она начинает прислушиваться, - Да, я поступил… неразумно, я был зол! И в этом виновата только ты! Но мне никогда бы не пришло в голову…  
\- Да?! – с издевкой прерывает его она, - не далее, как сутки назад ты грозился сдать меня прокурору! Это что – не смещение с должности?  
\- Мы оба с тобой понимаем, что заявлять на тебя или Майка – бессмысленно, потому что мы потеряем, в первую очередь, фирму! – резко обрывает ее Луис, - и все то, что было сказано…  
\- Должно было привести меня в ужас, и заставить действовать в твоих интересах… - на лице у нее появляется знакомая полуулыбка, - ты потрепал мне нервы, согласна.  
\- Как и ты – мне… Джессика, все что я хочу – вернуться домой.  
\- Нет, Луис, ты хочешь, чтобы тебе расстелили красную дорожку и встречали с поклонами, - она снова смотрит на город, лежащий перед ними, - а так – не будет. Я не уверена даже, надо ли возвращать тебя… Нет-нет, не принимай такой возмущенный вид, я помню про твои угрозы. – Джессика снова неуловимо улыбается, - и вот даже при этом – все еще не уверена… - развернувшись, она направляется назад в кабинет.  
\- И… - Луис неуверенно семенит следом, - на чем мы тогда остановимся…  
Джессика с удобством устраивается на одном из диванов, не отводя от него изучающего взгляда, и медля с ответом, заставляя его все больше нервничать.  
\- Я восстановлю тебя в прежней должности, Луис, - наконец, отвечает она, - и подготовлю почву для повышения…  
\- Но? – торопит он, - ты ведь чего-то хочешь взамен, Джессика… Доказательств моей лояльности, так?   
\- После всего случившегося, - не спорит она, - мне было бы спокойнее…  
\- Что я должен сделать?  
\- Досье Майка Росса, - не торопится Джессика, - в архиве у твоей Шейлы ведь есть абсолютно все личные дела закончивших Гарвард… - не договаривая, она позволяет ему закончить мысль.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я устроил это… Но – как?! Шейла никого не подпускает к архиву и …  
\- Луис! Мне – это – не – интересно! Если ты хочешь видеть свое имя на этой стене, - Джессика кивает в сторону лифтов, - ты сделаешь это. – Видя его явное замешательство, она продолжает более мягким тоном, - Луис, ты сам согласился, что уволить Майка нельзя, и ты знаешь, что из него в итоге вышел отличный юрист… что-то вроде Харви… или даже тебя.  
\- Он взял лучшее… - неохотно, но все-таки соглашается он, - от нас обоих.   
\- Видишь… Нам придется прикрывать его и мириться с ним. В конце концов, если бы он все-таки попал в Гарвард, как собирался, он так или иначе оказался бы здесь…  
  
Выпит кофе, по достоинству оценен и коньяк, заказанный к нему, но – отдельно, в изящных пузатых бокалах…  _Позер!_  - звучит у Майка в голове.  _Если я когда-нибудь буду выглядеть, как он, пристрели меня!_  Да уж, костюм-тройка, что сейчас на нем, тянет больше, чем на пятьсот баксов… Харви наблюдает за Малым сквозь ресницы, без труда читая по его лицу всю гамму мыслей и чувств.   
\- А если Луис пойдет к Джессике?! – неожиданно осеняет «юного гения», и расплескивая недешевый коллекционный между прочим коньяк, Майк подскакивает в своем кресле.  
\- Конечно – пойдет, - лениво, чуть растягивая слова, отзывается Харви, - это же Луис Литт. Не просто «пойдет» - побежит…  
\- Тогда все наши планы… - моментально включает пессимизм Майк, - ничего не выйдет, Джессика не станет его слушать, а если станет – тогда всем нам кердык.   
\- А куда делась твоя извечная вера в то, что все кончится хорошо? – немного подначивает того Харви, - растворилась в море банкинга?  
\- Может, я повзрослел… - бубнит Майк, старательно разглаживая скатерть перед собой, - просто иного выхода из этого тупика, кроме предложенных двух, я не вижу.  
\- Пистолет у виска, Майк, - мягко напоминает Харви, с наслаждением приканчивая коньяк, - вовсе не означает, что он выстрелит непременно тебе в голову.  
\- Ты нашел 147-й способ? – невольно усмехается тот, Харви пожимает плечами в своеобычной манере, - А кто сказал, что его вообще надо было искать…  
Напряженная работа мысли тоже ясно отражается на лице его личного помощника, бывшего – напоминает себе Харви, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Осеняет Малого также скоро, - Харви!  
\- Не ори, мы не в конторе, - тонко улыбается тот. – Хочешь что-то сказать?  
\- Вы с Джессикой! Вы…  
\- Да, я и Джессика – именные партнеры. Дальше-то что? – Майк явно не в состоянии совладать с захлестнувшим его возбуждением, чтобы слова в предложения связывать, поэтому Харви продолжает за него, - Выдохни… Да, идея была моя, Джессика поддержала. Пришлось постараться, чтобы ее уговорить, но я никогда не считал верным ее решение – уволить Луиса, он первоклассный юрист! Какой смысл отпускать его куда бы то ни было!   
\- Но и просто так Джессика взять его не могла, - произносит, наконец, и Малой, - после всех этих угроз и криков…  
\- Мы не можем допустить, чтобы кто-то, пусть и свой, диктовал бы нам свои условия, - чуть назидательным тоном объясняет Харви, - если пойти на поводу – потом всю жизнь будешь под его дудку плясать. А вот выйти со встречным предложением…  
\- Оно должно заинтересовать клиента, - снова встревает Майк, - при этом клиент должен быть уверен, что по-прежнему владеет ситуацией! – восторг в голосе он уже и не пытается скрывать. – Виртуозно! Ты подставился Луису, чтобы ему было – с чем пойти к Джессике, а она поманила его именным партнерством… - тут он замолкает, в упор глядя на друга и наставника, - в обмен на что, Харви?  
\- А ты догадайся…  
\- Луис… - взгляд его расфокусируется, - Шейла? – предполагает Майк, - хотите, чтобы он запихнул мое досье к ней в архив… - опрокинув одним махом бокал с коньяком в рот, он взъерошивает волосы, - вы с ума сошли!  
\- Это – последняя брешь, Майк… Если заткнуть и ее, все закончится.   
\- Ну да, - неловко бравируя, соглашается он, - а в Пирсон-Спектер и Литт все партнеры будут знать одну «страшную» тайну…  
\- Разве – одну? – изогнув бровь, переспрашивает Харви, - мне кажется, мы погребены под ними…  
-  _Иногда истина не имеет значения. Главное, что ты её знаешь,_  – не задумываясь, цитирует Майк, Харви ухмыляется, -  _Если в Городе Грехов знать, куда повернуть, то - найти можно все, что угодно... все – что угодно..._


End file.
